Flame and Tortie: A Day at the Beach
Plot/Summary/Overview In this fanfic, Flame and Tortie head to the beach with Tabby and Kyle. Synopsis/Transcript Flame and Tortie's *Tortie: Hey, Flame! *Flame: Yeah? *Tortie: Kyle just called me, And he's inviting you, me, and Tabby to the beach! *Flame: That sounds good. I'll call Tabby and ask him if he can come. *Tortie: Ok. dials Tabby's number *Tabby: Hello? *Flame: Hey Tab. It's Flame. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the beach with me and Tortie. *Tabby: Sure, I'll come over soon. *Flame: Great, bye! *Tortie: Don't forget Kyle! *Tabby: Bye. *Flame: Too late. Sorry. *Tortie: sighs Nevermind. to the beach *Kyle: up the umbrella *Tortie: out the towels *Kyle: Ok, Who has the picnic basket? *Flame: I do. picnic basket *Flame: out sandwiches *Kyle: bite of his sandwich and spits it out Ugh, this is disgusting! sandwich across the beach WHY CAN'T MY MOM BW A GOOD COOK!? seagull snatches the sandwich, takes a bite, turns green, and then flies away squawking lunch *Tabby: Why don't we go swimming? *Tortie: Hey, sounds great! *Kyle: Boogie Board *Flame: Yeah good idea Tab. *Tortie: on Mini Scuba Gear *Flame: on more sunscreen *Tortie: Seriously!? *Flame: Hey, you know how easily I get sunburnt! all go into the water *Flame: Ahh, this is nice. *Kyle: Tortie *Tortie: Hey! back *Kyle: into the water and comes back up, spitting out some water. Tortie giggles. *Tabby: on a surfboard and falls off *Flame: laughs *Tabby: Okay, I'm NOT a surfer! *Tortie: out laughing big wave comes and knocks Tortie over *Tortie: Let me guess, Revenge? *Kyle: laughs Probably. *Tortie: Kyle *Kyle: back *Flame: Let me try the surfboard! *Tabby: Trust me, you don't want to. *Flame: Ah, I wanna try it. on the board six foot wave comes and sends flame flying *Flame: AHHHHH *Tortie: FLAME! *Kyle: Whoa! *Tabby: Uh-oh. all rush over to Flame, who, thankfully, lands onto the soft sand *Tabby: Flame up You ok? *Tortie: At least she landed on the sand. *Flame: her side I think so. But no more surfing! *Tortie: Why don't we do something else? *Kyle: I agree! *Tabby: Yeah. *Flame: Anything but surfing! *Tortie: Hmm...Look! Over there they're holding a Sandcastle Contest! to the contest stand *Flame: We gotta enter that! *Kyle: Totally! *Tabby: Yeah! enter the contest and start building a sandcastle *Kyle: Ok, We have an hour to build a castle, What do we have so far? *Tortie: This pile of sand. *Kyle: You've gotta be kidding me. continue building *Tortie: Man, I fail at making Sandcastles! *nFlame: It looks... weird. *Tabby:...yeah *Judge: Okay, times up! *Kyle: I think we lost. *Flame: Yeah. *Judge: And the winner is...Team #4! Medal on the Castle *Tortie: Team 4? That's us! *Kyle: wait, What's going on here? I thought we had the WORST sand castle here! *Flame: Hey look! The contest was for "strangest sandcastle" *Tabby: Whoa! *Tortie: Awesome! *Kyle: Yeah, you're the best sand castle builder ever! *Flame: Yeah! *Tabby: Totally. *Tortie: (blushes) *Flame: Ugh, I got a sunburn on my shoulders! *Tortie: Oh man, Me too! *Tabby: Ugh so did I. *Kyle: Not me! *Tortie: Kyle's shoulder *Kyle: OW! Ugh, nevermind. *Flame: C'mon let's go home. *Tortie: Ughhh...Ok.. dropping Tabby and Kyle off, Flame and Tortie return home *Flame: Uhh, look at my shoulders! They're bright red! *Tortie: Ouhh...Mom...Where are you...? *Dad: In here! *Tortie: Dad? Where's mom? *Dad: She's out shopping. And what's wrong with your arms and legs? *Tortie: We got sunburns at the beach. *Flame: Yeah... *Dad: Well, Here... {gives the girls a bottle of sunburn treatment oil] *Tortie: Thanks. to the girls' room *Tortie: rubs the oil on her back Ow, Ow, OW! *Flame: Aww. Sounds painful. Can you do my back now? *Tortie: Hnng, Sure... the lotion/oil on Flame's back *Flame: OW! That hurts! *Flame: Uhh, I hate getting a sunburn. *Tortie: I know, Me too. *Mom: room Girls, I'm home! *Tortie: This feels worse than the time I got Food Poisening by Mrs. Puppy's desserts... *Flame: Yeah this is awful. *Mom: What's wrong? *Tortie: We went to the beach and we got sunburned. *Flame: Yeah, really badly... *Mom: Why didn't you girls put on sunscreen? *Tortie: But we did! ...Didn't we? *Flame: We must have forgotten to put more on with that sandcastle contest! *Mom: There was a sandcastle contest? *Tortie: Uh-huh... But we did get first prize! *Mom: That's great. But I'm still upset with you for not using sunscreen. *Tortie: We're sorry, mom. *Flame: Yeah... You think we're not upset too? *Flame: Oh and I crashed while surfing! *Mom: You WHAT!? *Flame: It's okay, I landed in the sand. *Mom: Flame! You could have gotton SERIOUSLY hurt! *Flame: It was just surfing! *Mom: Just please...DON'T DO IT AGAIN! out and slams the door firmly yet mildly *Flame: Well that was cheery. *Tortie: Yeah... *end Category:Fan fiction